<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Friendly Encounter by Windcee25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785017">A Friendly Encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windcee25/pseuds/Windcee25'>Windcee25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Falling In Love, Growing Up, More characters to come, Robot/Human Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windcee25/pseuds/Windcee25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have an unexpecting visitor at night when a capsule crashes into your backyard at your house where your family lives. When a unique robot steps out of the capsule, you were scared at it first but you become friends after a while. Because of that, it starts a unique relationship between you and an alien robot from another planet far far away, bringing unique adventure and dangerous battles into your life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Windblade (Transformers)/Reader, Windblade (Transformers)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>June 15, 2010, 5:30 p.m., in a house in a suburban city near an airforce base...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was celebrating my 18th birthday at my home with my family, celebrating me of becoming a young adult, and entering college by the fall. I was looking forward to going into mechanical engineering because I like mechanics and how things worked and interacted with each other. After I ate with my family, eating lots of food and drinking a lot of soda (wasn’t ready for alcohol yet), I blew out the candles on the birthday cake, making my wishes and cutting some slices for me and my family. It was a great time, hanging out with my family and celebrating me of becoming older and moving on in my life. I also opened some presents I got from my family. My dad was an officer at the airforce base and my mom was an artist so they gave me a build-yourself-model of a VTOL jet and paint and brush. I was really happy because I loved planes and after my cousins and other relatives left, I went to my room (where I shared it with my older brother) and started building the plane. About 15 to 20 minutes later, I was done building and I started painting it. I painted the plane black and red, with other colors for other parts (blue for the windows, gold for the turbine blades, etc.) I let it dry under a lamp and it shined when the paint fully dried, shining under the lamp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>12:30 a.m.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was late at night and I was fast asleep, sleeping in my bed. It was a quiet night and there wasn’t anything making a noise except for a few vehicles going around on the streets and a few planes taking off and landing at the airforce base. Everything seemed normal until something lit up the sky came crashing to the ground, hitting the ground and sliding along the ground until it crashed into our backyard fence and into our backyard. I immediately woke up and went downstairs and into the backyard in my thin pajamas. I looked at what crashed into our yard, it was a massive container, about as big as a big-rig trailer, but 5/8 in length. I was shocked at how big it was and what landed on our property. I approached it slowly, not knowing what it was and was confused by its futuristic look. Suddenly, the thing opened and smoke came out of it. It surprised me and I hid behind our grill, peeking over to see what was going on. Then something came out of the thing that landed, sitting up and then stepping out. The thing that stepped out was some kind of robot, femme-like and slim and fit. She looked around as I peeked at the robot. I thought the robot saw me as she looked in my direction and said, “Who’s there? Show yourself.” I peeked around the grill so my head was only visible to her. She probably thought I was scared when she said “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.” and offered her big hand to me. I got up and I stepped onto her hand and raised it to her face, looking at me closely. “There there, I won’t hurt you.” She said as she patted me with her other big hand. I blushed a bit as she was taking care of me like my mom when I was young.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The next day in the afternoon…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, my family realized what happened and they asked many questions to her. She said her name was Windblade and came from a planet called Cybertron, far from our universe with technology we can’t even conceive. The planet was suffering so many were sent to find a new home to claim and she was one of many who went on a big ship called the ark. I was confused at first by her landing in a box rather in the ark, but Windblade said that the ship was crashing and they were in things called stasis pods. Although they were built into the ark, her stasis pod, as well as other stasis pods, fell off after the hull broke and created a hole where stasis pods were sucked out which included hers.  They were called transformers by transforming into different vehicles or animals. Although she was a transformer, she didn’t have any “alt-mode” she said, which was a form where transformers form as the vehicle or animal they can. Luckily, my father had access to the airforce base nearby and with the approval of other officers and all staff keeping her a secret, we had access to the vehicles in the hanger. All of the vehicles were aircraft and we browsed all of them. One of the vehicles caught Windblade’s attention; it was a VTOL jet, similar to mine that he gave me yesterday. She scanned it and she transformed into her new form. I was astounded by her new form; although her look of her VTOL jet was more futuristic, her paint was similar to the ones he painted on my model. I touched her frame with my hand, looking at her beautiful frame and felling how delicate her paint was on her metal body. “Want a ride boy?” Windblade said to me as she opened her cockpit to me. I looked at my father. He nodded and I smiled before getting into her and strapping the seat belt on. Before I knew it, Windblade took off at high speeds, flying out of the hanger and into the open skies over the suburbs and into the hills and mountains. I was amazed at the new abilities she had acquired by taking her new jet mode, flying fast, and maneuvered so quickly as she flew by mountains and over hills and the suburb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From that day forward, my life would change forever by meeting her and going on wild and crazy adventures with her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hidden Dangers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>October 31 at the airforce base…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Life didn’t really change that much after Windblade arrived. Everything seemed normal except me going to college and doing my intended majors. I wasn’t a partier, by I joined a few parties to see what’s all about these parties. I studied hard so I could keep my grades in College, but I sometimes relaxed with Windblade, sitting outside and looking at the scenery or sometimes having a joyride in her jet mode, flying around, and having some fun. Because of Windblade, I had to keep an eye on her; so I borrowed my dad’s room in the airforce base where he sometimes slept and worked in (used it when he was in active duty), and made it my work/study room and sleeping room. It was small but I made most of it, and since the base was closer to the college I was attending, it made traveling back and forth from college a bit easier. Life at the base was kinda good, getting to know my father’s friends, looking at the military jets, and they sometimes let me help fix mechanical stuff so I get some experience with mechanics of the machines. Windblade and I were pretty close, but we were still friends and there was nothing to bother us. That night, we just sat on top of a hill near the base and was high enough to see the nearby suburbs below, looking at the people dressed up as different things and going from door to door. “What are they doing (y/n)?” She asked. “Those are Trick-o-Treaters.” I explained, “They dress up as different things and they go to different doors, asking for candy and other goodies.” “So it’s like us, but more secret and they’re ‘humans’.” “Well, kinda.” We continued to chat as we looked at the activity going on down in the suburbs. As we chatted and watched, something was watching us, spying at us at a distance. “I’ve got you now Autobot.” The figure said, looking at us hiddenly with his binoculars. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Thanksgiving Break…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Thanksgiving Break already and the college allowed us to go home to our families for Thanksgiving. That gave me the time to hang out with Windblade more so I drove out of the college and to the base, driving as fast as I can while driving under the speed limit (who knows how many accidents are caused by speeding). I came into the base and I parked it near Windblade’s private hanger where I’m the only allowed person to come in and it’s the place to keep her hidden from the public. I came into her hanger while she was putting on her face paint, gently applying it onto her face. “Hey, Windblade! You free?” I said. “Yes (y/n), I’m just putting on some facepaint,” Windblade said as she finished up and turned to face me. “You wanted to do something (y/n)?” She asked. “Well, I’m off from school for a week and I wanted to spend some time with you,” I said before hugging her leg. “Okay (y/n), I think I know a place we can hangout. It’s a beautiful place right next to a waterfall.” “Okay Windblade, let’s go.” Windblade transformed into her jet mode and I climbed inside after she opened her cockpit to let me in. She flew out of the hanger and away from the suburbs, flying over a mostly-dense forest along the way. While she flew, something was following us, close but far away that it didn’t pop up on the radar. “You’re mine. All mine.” It said to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>A nice secluded place next to a river…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We later arrived at the place, in an open area surrounded by trees except for a river on one side and a cliffside perpendicular to the river which had a waterfall that Windblade said. It was a wonderful view over the cliff, overlooking a big valley filled with trees and a river running from the waterfall. “It’s a very nice view!” I said to Windblade. “I told you (y/n), it’s a secluded place I found and it’s very peaceful by the surrounding,” Windblade said. They sat at the edge of the cliff looking at the valley below and listening to the wonderful sounds of nature. All seemed fine when they heard something strange; it was some kind of whining noise, getting louder and louder before I saw a jet flying towards us. It was one of the modern jets the military uses, painted gray and red, and a bit of blue in some areas. It came flying towards us before it transformed into a bot and kicked Windblade in the stomach, sending her flying back and crashing into the trees. “Windblade!” I yelled as the bot landed near Windblade. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to see you again Windblade.” The bot said. Windblade recovered and stood up, hurt by the kick in the stomach. “Nice to see you again Screamer.” “Don’t call me that! It’s Starscream.” He said, cross by the funny nickname Windblade gave him. Starscream then grabbed her neck and raised her up. “Tell me. Where are the Autobots?” Starscream said. She didn’t answer and he squeezed n her neck harder. “Tell me,” Starscream said. “You leave Windblade alone!” I said, grabbing a rock and throwing at him, hitting him in the head. “Why you little…” Starscream let go of Windblade and looked at my direction, walked to me and then grabbed me. “Who are you, creature?” Starscream said. Before I could answer, Windblade stood up and punched him in the back of the head, making him let go of me and him falling face-first to the ground. I fell to the ground, but I was fine except for a few bruises by Starscream grabbing me. “No one touches him except me!” Windblade said. Starscream was mad now and they started to fight, both of them throwing a few punches and slaps. Some hit home while others were blocked and some went below the belt, mostly for him. Windblade then had the upper hand, kicking him near the cliff. Before he could get his balance again, I threw another rock at him, causing him to trip over the edge and fall into the valley, and then a loud clank at the bottom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I went to Windblade to see if she was damaged during the fight. I sighed when if found nothing damage apart from a few scratches and dents from his punches. “Are you alright?” I asked her. “Yes (y/n), I’m fine. Just a few dents that’s all. I hope you’re okay as well. I didn’t want you to get hurt as well.” Windblade grabbed me and hugged me tightly. Well, maybe too tightly as I felt the pressure on my body and I was struggling to breathe. “W-windblade, please let g-go. You’re hurting me.” “I’m sorry!” She said. “It’s alright. Now let’s go back before he recovers.” I said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Later…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was taking care of Windblade inside her hanger after the battle. She was damaged but she was repairable and I painted over her scratches. “Who was that bot?” I asked her. “A Decepticon. He’s called Starscream, but I call him Screamer by him screaming as he falls off edges.” She said and giggled a bit. “Are there more of him. I mean the Decepticons.” I asked. “Yes, and they want to take over and defeat the Autobots, which is us.” She said. “I understand now,” I said. While I was doing this, there would be a few giggles from us as Starscream struggled to get out, tied up by cable, and gaged with a rag. “Hope he’s comfortable there,” I said. “Well, he deserved it,” Windblade said and chuckled a bit. I continued to fix Windblade up as Starscream continued to struggle, wanting to be freed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>